This invention relates, but is not necessarily limited to, plastic containers for transporting fruit.
Fruit is now commonly transported in wooden crates constructed of spaced slats to provide ventilation and thus help retard fruit spoilage. Such crates are, however, subject to a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that wooden fruit crates are usually stacked and the lateral spacing between the bottom slats of an upper container allows drippage from spoiled fruit within the upper container to enter and spoil the fruit in a lower container. Further, wooden crates do not necessarily stack well, particularly those with relatively high central dividers, and such wooden crates may not withstand handling by mechanical gripper arms now commonly used in processing or shipping facilities. Still further, wooden crates usually have sharp interior corners that can easily cut or damage the fruit. Mold spores from rotting fruit are likely to be retained in the pores of the wood to accelerate spoilage of fruit subsequently shipped in the same container.
Plastic containers have been used to transport fruit, but known plastic containers do not overcome all of the foregoing problems.